BECAUSE I LOVE YOU
by storiesbyAbby
Summary: Hero-worshiped by the rest of the world, yet a traitor to his own father. Will ACP Pradyuman get to know the truth about his son's life before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**

**A/N: **Guys, this is my second story. It's based on the relationship of ACP Pradyuman and his son Nakul.

**CHAPTER 1: Prologue**

"Sir! We've finally got him in our custody." Declared an excited Freddy.

True to his words Nakul entered the bureau flanked by Abhijeet and Daya. They proceeded towards a table to complete the formalities, but they were stopped.

"Wait!" said ACP Pradyuman. "We'll complete all the formalities in the lock-up itself."

He couldn't bear to see his own son like that.

At the other corner of the bureau, Vivek couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew that it was possible for Daya or Abhijeet to catch him only if he wanted to get caught. He had known Nakul for only a month yet he had never seen anyone quite like him. A bit of an eccentric Nakul knew how to make a friend. It had taken him only five minutes to make Vivek, an introvert, his friend. Yes, he had been polite enough to name their relationship as friendship, but for Vivek he was more than that. He was a role model for him.

He looked at Nakul, who still had his trademark serene smile intact on his lips. Across him, even Tasha could not believe her eyes. She went to Vivek.

"What's going on? Why is here?" she asked under her breath.

"Because ACP sir thinks that he is a traitor and he's been selling our secrets to other nations." said Vivek.

"Even I know that! But why did he let them catch him?"

"I don't know."

"Vivek go to the lock-up and get the formalities completed." Daya called out.

"Right sir." And he took the clipboard containing all the documents and headed for the lock-up.

**Inside the lock-up**

"I can't believe that you had let them handcuff you…" said Vivek entering Nakul's lock-up and closing the door behind him.

"Well! I didn't have any engagements for quite some time so I thought about having some fun." Said Nakul as if finding the whole scenario quite amusing.

"What? You're having fun at our expense?" Vivek sounded angry.

"No. At CID'S expense" Nakul corrected him.

"And I'm a part of it." Vivek pointed out. In reply to this Nakul just gave him a smile.

**A/N: **Guys, in my story Nakul is not a criminal. Neither I have any intention of showing ACP Pradyuman as a villain. It's just that there exists a misunderstanding between them which has led to the deterioration of their relationship. Please drop in a review letting me know if I should continue or not.

Thanks for reading,

Take care,

ABBY.


	2. Chapter 2: I WISH YOU UNDERSTOOD ME

**Chapter 2: I Wish You Understood Me**

**A/N:** Guys, many of you have said that last chapter was a bit short. Actually I've deliberately kept it short because I didn't know if y'all would like to read such a different topic or not. But now that I know that you people are interested, I'll post longer chapters henceforth. Before I start the story I'd like to say one thing, I don't have anything against Daya or Abhijeet. I'm their fan too. It's just that in my story Nakul is smarter than both of them.

Now, here's the story… Enjoy!

**I WISH YOU UNDERSTOOD ME**

"Nakul!" bellowed a commanding voice.

A five-year-old kid came running along. His eyes betrayed the fear that he felt at the moment.

"Would you mind explaining your actions?" said his angry father.

He gave his father a questioning look- he had no idea what his father was talking about. Neither did he have enough courage to ask him about it.

"I received a call from your principal complaining about you." Said Senior Inspector Pradyuman.

"I didn't start the fight. They always bully me in school." Thought Nakul.

"Would you be polite enough to give an answer?"Said an impatient Pradyuman.

"Never seen such a misbehaved child in my life" he muttered under his breath, and headed for his room.

Nakul stood there for a while, and then he started towards his room, his head bowed.

**Inside his room,**

"What the hell happens to you whenever he's in front of you? Why the hell, are you always dumbfounded whenever your father asks you something?" he thought, frustrated.

"I wish you understood me, Dad." He said in a small voice.

**Inside Pradyuman's room,**

"Why does he always give this look to me whenever I ask him something?" thought Pradyuman. "Kya main uske saath zarurat se kuch zyada hi strict hoon?"

He sat down on his bed, exasperated.

"Wish I could tell you how much I love you Nakul." He thought, "It's just that I'm concerned about you."

**After a while,**

He came out of his room and headed towards his son's room. He was about to knock when he found that the door was already open.

Slowly, he pushed the door open. He found that the lights were switched off and Nakul was sitting in a corner staring out of the window, towards the sky. As he went nearer he realized that Nakul was clutching a picture of his mother in his hand, his eyes were still moist.

Pradyuman felt guilty for doing this to him. After all, he is the only family to Nakul.

"Nakul!" he said, ever so softly.

"Huh?" he jerked out of his thoughts. He was mentally prepared for another round of scolding.

"You have five minutes. Get dressed. We are going out for dinner tonight" said his father.

This was is the last thing that he had been expecting at the moment. Nonetheless, it was an outing that he had always dreamt of.

**PRESENT DAY**

**CID Interrogation room,**

"Listen Nakul, I've been asking you politely for a long time now. And all of this is just because you're ACP sir's son." Said an angry Abhijeet.

"Forget the fact that I'm your ACP sir's son and do whatever you can" challenged Nakul, his voice barely above a whisper, a smirk still playing on his lips.

"Don't challenge me like that." hissed Abhijeet dangerously.

Nakul just nodded his head indicating him to come closer; a twinkle was there in his eyes. Abhijeet was taken aback. He didn't know how to react. He went closer to him.

"Is it true that you seek for the death penalty for every single killer that you catch?" he asked as if quite amused by the idea.

"How's that of any concern to you?" Abhijeet said in a manner that indicated that was not going to allow such nonsense.

"Then don't even think of doing anything to me now." Said Nakul innocently, earning himself a cold stare from Abhijeet. "You've left the camera on" he finished managing to flash a childish smile towards the senior inspector.

"So?" Abhijeet asked this time irritated.

"If you do anything to me now then the camera will provide enough evidence against you to get you convicted."Nakul said innocently. Abhijeet could not help but admire his observation skills, thinking that had he been in CID, then CID would have had a great detective.

Just at that moment, Vivek opened the door. Abhijeet turned towards him.

"Do you have anything to say?" he asked clearly not pleased at being disturbed.

"A murder has been reported. ACP Sir wants you to go to the crime scene." He said.

"Even Rajat can do that."

"Yes, but he wants you and Daya sir to go."

"Right." Shooting a venomous look towards Nakul he turned to leave, pausing long enough to ask Vivek to take him back to back to the lock-up.

Vivek closed the door behind him as he entered the Interrogation room and switched the camera off. Pulling a chair and sitting opposite to Nakul he asked, "Why don't you let everyone know who you actually are?"

"Vivek, in our profession we are supposed to keep our mouth shut even if that make people think of us as a modern-day Lucifer." He replied.

"But everyone will be proud of you, especially ACP Sir…" Argued Vivek.

"I'll let them know when the time comes." Said Nakul, thinking, "Why would I even think of making you happy, Dad, when you never thought of doing the same for me?"

**A/N****:** Guys please let me know what you think of this chapter. Positive and negative both views are welcome. Suggestions are also welcome. I would like thank KDlove-uall, Blindredeyes, Poesia-Raro, RB-friends, Hello CID, Originals143, foreverknights28, CID Rocks, StyleDiva, mnpk12, m6, Metallic Mist and guest for your reviews.

And, dear guest as per your request, the first chapter of my story based on DaReya is almost complete. I am hoping to post it by the end of this week.

Thanks,

Take care,

ABBY.


	3. Chapter 3: I AM NOT YOU

I AM NOT YOU

**A/N: **Guys, for the first time I'm trying my hand at Vivesha through this chapter. Please let me know what you think about it. Based on your reviews I will post the other stories that I've planned on Vivesha. And advanced apologies to all the fans of Nakul because this chapter doesn't contain much of his presence but at the same time it's important for the progress of the story.

**Chapter 2: I am not you**

"Can you come up with some decent marks Nakul?" said Senior Inspector Pradyuman without looking up from his son's report card., "When I was of your age I used to top in every single subject. And look at yourself- being my son you're getting only 75%? I never scored below 95% in school?"

The seven-year-old kept staring at his toes. He didn't know what to say. He had tried his best this time. He wanted to be the topper of his class just to see his father happy. But he needed help. Who could he have turned to? His father was the only family that he had. But his duty kept him away from his son most of the time.

"I'm sorry Dad." He muttered and fled to his room.

**Inside his room**

There was a muffled sound of someone crying as Nakul held a pillow against his face and cried.

"How do I explain to you dad, that I'm not you?" He thought.

**Outside**

His father was still sitting on the sofa, deep in thought.

"Why does he always get such poor marks? Maybe he needs some help. But how can I help him? I barely get any time. Obviously, I cannot sacrifice my duty just to help my son out with his homework. Maybe if I put him into a hostel- Yes, that's the best way out."

**PRESENT DAY**

Vivek came out of the lock-up to meet the others. He noticed that there was only Tasha, Freddy and Pankaj present.

He went towards Tasha, who was talking to someone over the phone and gave her a smile. Seeing him there, she ended the conversation.

"You know what? Even Bhaiya didn't know that Nakul Bhaiya is here." She informed him.

"How can that be? They never do anything without telling each other." He said carefully keeping his voice low. But, he was unsuccessful. When they lifted there gaze, they found Pankaj staring at them.

"Uh! Vivek, enough of working. I think we should go and have a cup of coffee and also grab a bite to eat." She said, this time loud enough so that both Freddy and Pankaj could hear.

"Man! Seems like my lucky day that you're asking me out." He said, his tone bordering on flirtatious.

Unfortunately for him, it earned him a sharp nudge in the ribs from her.

"Ouch!" he yelped in pain as she headed for the door.

"Hey! Wait for me." He called after her as he jogged towards the door to catch up with her.

**In the coffee shop,**

They sat opposite to each other as Vivek looked around for a waiter to arrive.

"Two mocha with extra chocolate topping." Ordered Vivek.

"You should watch your weight, Vivek. I don't want you to turn into a potbellied man." She said after the waiter had left.

"Me?" Potbellied? But I workout regularly and also attend the gym thrice a week and eat lesser chocolate than you do." He complained almost like a kid. She couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Ok now, let's get serious." She said suddenly remembering the reason why they were there.

"Sure!" He said waiting for Tasha to begin.

" I've called up Bhaiya and he said that he had no idea that Nakul Bhaiya is here."

"How come? He knows Nakul the best…"

"Nakul Bhaiya told him that he was planning something like this and he had warned him against it. But he had no idea that Nakul Bhaiya would go ahead his plan."

"So? Now what?"

"Nakul Bhaiya is entitled to a lawyer I guess." Said Tasha with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"**Impossible**! I can't believe it." Vivek was clearly astonished this time.

"Well that's exactly what Bhaiya said." Tasha finished.

"So when does Nakul get to meet his lawyer?"

"This evening at 7."

"Then we'll have to get outta here before that."

"Do you think ACP sir will let us?"

"He's got a lot to think about right now other than us."

"That's true. So where are we going?"

"You're giving me this treat so I owe you one too."

Who said I'm giving you this treat? I only said let's go and have a cuppa ciffee, I never said that I'll pay your bill." Tasha had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"What? You're really not paying for this coffee?" he said, unable to believe what she had just said.

**CID BUREAU**

The man was stopped at the very entrance of the building.

"Whom do you want to meet?" asked the security guard.

"My client has been brought here and he's entitled to a lawyer." He said, adjusting his thick black specs.

"OK." Said the security guard and allowed the man to pass through. After all what threat can a timid looking lawyer wearing thick grandfather spectacles pose?

"May I come in please?" he asked as he poked his head through the door of the team's chamber.

"Yes? Who are you? And what do you want here?" asked Sachin thinking that he might have come to seek their help.

"Actually I'm Mr. Nakul Gaekwad's lawyer." He said this time opening the door wide enough and entering.

"But we haven't arrested him, we have just detained him." Said Sachin, confused. This made ACP Pradyuman come out of his cabin to see what the matter was.

"But I want to meet my client and be there with him during your interrogation sessions." Said the lawyer.

But before Sachin could say anything ACP Pradyuman spoke up, "Fine! One of our officers will take you to the lock-up and will wait till you complete your business with Mr. Gaekwad."

"I'm sorry officer, but you're asking for a breach of privacy between a lawyer and his client. And I cannot allow that." His voice may sound timid but there was no way one could've missed the underlying note of challenge in it.

This was the last thing that ACP Pradyuman had expected. Not even in his dreams could he imagine this apparently timid lawyer to challenge him like that.

"Fine!" He said, "But if you are thinking of a bail, then forget it."

At this, the lawyer couldn't help but laugh. "Bail?" he said as he regained his composure, "My client would've needed a bail only if he was arrested. But yes, he can file suits of harassment and defamation against you people." He added.

ACP Pradyuman's brilliant sense of detection told him that this man who stood in front of him is more than just a lawyer to Nakul. Moreover, he was interested- in fact very interested to know who he actually is.

"Fine! You can go and meet Mr. Gaekwad. Not in the lock-up but in the interrogation room." He said. Unfortunately, for him, his team members didn't realize what his plan was but the lawyer did.

"Thank You!" said the lawyer with a smirk, thinking, "Let's turn the joke on yourself."

He headed for the interrogation room. As he entered it he saw that the camera was left on. He placed a bar magnet on top of it and opened his briefcase. It turned out that he was only carrying a laptop and some necessary accessories inside. He pulled out a data cable and connected it with the laptop. Then he put the camera in loop mode, closed the laptop, and removed the data cable and the magnet. Just then Sachin entered with Nakul. He handcuffed him once again and turned to leave waiting long enough to steal a glance towards the camera to ensure that it was left on.

"I knew you'd come." Said a confident Nakul with a smile.

" Unfortunately, your idiocy didn't leave me with any other option." Said the lawyer, irritated.

**A/N:** Guys, I know it's not upto the mark. And I apologise for that. But I promise that I'll come up with something better next time. Meanwhile, do drop in a review saying what you liked about this chapter and what you didn't. And thanks to KD Di, CID Rocks, Ori143, FK, Mirock and guest for your reviews.

Thanks,

Take care,

ABBY


	4. Chapter 4: Fast Friends

**A/N: **Sorry friends, I know I'm late. Sorry for that. Now, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

But before I start this chapter I want you to keep one thing in mind- when I say Freddy in this chapter I'm **NOT** referring to the CID Officer.

**Chapter 4: Fast Friends**

Nakul couldn't believe that the events which had been taking place in his life for the past one week, were a reality. He still thought of it as a bad dream and he desperately wanted to wake up.

He still couldn't believe that his father was sending him away for not getting good marks. "Such a big punishment for not being able to get good marks?" He kept on thinking. He wanted someone to give him a tight hug and say that he wouldn't have to go. He desperately wanted someone to punch some sense into his father's head so that he wouldn't push his son into a totally unknown world on his own.

He followed his father through the school gate to the office. They were taken to the Principal's chamber where his father introduced him to the Principal, a kind-looking jovial man in his fifties.

"Welcome to St. Joseph's, young man!" He said.

Nakul, not knowing how to react, went and hid behind his father, clutching his shirt tightly. Pradyuman pushed him in front of the Principal again. Then he knelt down before his son.

"Say hello to your Principal, Nakul." He said in a kind voice. But Nakul knew that it was an order nad he had to follow it.

"G-Good morning, Sir!" He stammered.

"Good morning, young man. Here's your warden, Mr. Waghle. He'll take you to your dormitory." Said the Principal in a kinds voice. Beside him stood a strict-looking man whom he had just now introduced as Mr. Waghle.

For reasons unknown, he reminded Nakul of all evil beings from the fairy tales that his mother had told him as an infant.

"Can I have a word with my son before he goes?" Pradyuman asked the Principal before the warden could take Nakul to his dorm.

"Sure!" Said the Principal with a smile.

Pradyuman took Nakul to a corner and knelt down in front of him.

"Now listen," he hissed under his breath so that only Nakul can hear, "You're getting a second chance. I don't want a single complaint against you. Get it?"

Nakul gave a nervous nod. Then his dad gave him a hug followed by a kiss on his cheeks. It was nothing less than a surprise to him.

"I'll be here to meet you every weekend." He said, as he ruffled his son's hair lovingly.

The warden took Nakul to the dormitory. On their way to the dorm, he told him about various rules and regulation. However, Nakul, who was busy in looking at the beauty of the hostel compound, missed most of it.

As they reached the dorm, the warden put his trunk down and showed him the bed that had been allotted to him and left. Nakul tried to drag the heavy trunk upto his bed, but failed. And then, another pair of little hands came to his help. Somehow they managed to drag it upto his bed.

He looked up to see a boy of his age, standing in front of him, his face covered with sweat for pulling the trunk.

"Hi! I'm Tanmay." He said, thrusting his hand forward.

"I'm Nakul." He said, giving Tanmay's hand a gentle shake.

"Why have you been punished?" He asked.

"Punished? Why would I be punished?" Asked Tanmay, unable to comprehend what Nakul meant.

"Then why are you here?" Nakul asked again

"Oh! I've been pestering my parents to send me off to a boarding school ever since I was five and this time they finally agreed." Said Tanmay, shrugging non-chalantly.

"What a weird boy!" Thought Nakul.

**PRESENT DAY**

"I knew you would come." Said Nakul with a smile.

"Unfortunately, your idiocy didn't leave me with any other option." Said the lawyer, irritated.

"Tanmay! I'm allowed to have fun too." Said Nakul as he took his seat opposite Tanmay.

"Nakul, if this is your idea of fun then you're not allowed to have fun." Said Tanmay in a strict voice. Listen, the chief's angry. He wants you to get out of here ASAP. Here, keep this pen with you."Tanmay added.

"Relax Tanmay. I won't need it. ACP Pradyuman will have to let me go when he gets to know who I actually am." Said Nakul.

"And when exactly are you planning that dramatic revelation of yours Mr. Superstar?" Asked Tanmay, sarcastically.

"Sabar ka fal meetha hota hai." Grinned Nakul.

"Whatever!" Said Tanmay. "I want you to get out of here within the next 24 hours. You get that?"

"Right chief!" Said Nakul, saluting Tanmay, who just shook his head as if to say, 'you're incorrigible'. And left.

"Thank you officer for letting me meet my client." Tanmay told ACP Pradyuman who just smirked at him. When he was sure that he wouldn't get any reply, Tanmay turned to leave.

**ZURICH, SWITZERLAND**

"Buon Giorno, Signore Page!" Said a suit-cladded man as he entered the latter's chamber.

"Bon jour, Monsieur Fiorre!" Replied Page. "What is it that brings you're here so early in the morning?" He asked.

"There's an urgent message from FBI saying that Grundy has fled US." Said Fiorre.

"Any idea where he can go?" Asked Page.

"I have reasons to believe that he's headed for India." Said Fiorre.

"Then we're in luck." Said Page.

"Yes. Our Nicky boy is on leave and he's gone to India." Said Page, "But do you think he'll want to handle this case? I mean he's taken a leave after five long years."

"Let's see." Said Page. There was a certain finality in his voice that said that the conversation was over.

**CID BUREAU, MUMBAI**

Nakul was taken to the forensic lab to get his DNA profile recorded. As he entered it, he saw Dr. Salunkhe explaining something to ACP Pradyuman, Abhijeet, Daya and Rajat. They had a gloomy look on their face from which Nakul could make out that they were not able to progress much further with the case.

As Tarika took Nakul's blood sample, he kept on staring at the four and at the corpse, trying to deduce what the matter was.

When his blood sample was taken, he stood up and went towards ACP Pradyuman.

"What is it Nakul?" He asked, irritated.

"I need to make a phone call." Pouted Nakul like a kid.

"Go ahead." Pradyuman snapped, not at all pleased to be interfered at the middle of such an important conversation.

Unfortunately, he didn't notice Nakul staring at the autopsy table as if observing the corpse that lay on it. As he got permission he went to the lab's landline connection and dialed a number.

**Conversation over the phone,**

Nakul: Hey Dude!

Voice: You're still there? I asked you to come out ASAP!

Nakul: Buddy, listen tro me-

Voice: No. You listen to me. The chief says that he has some work for you.

Nakul: Tanmay, buddy, that's exactly why I've called you up.

Tanmay (stunned): You know about it?

Nakul (calmly): I can see it. Anyway, I'll get in touch with you after I collect some more information. Till then try to be here.

As he disconnected the call, Nakul found everyone staring at him.

"What the hell you think you are playing at?" Whispered ACP Pradyuman, comimg dangerously close to him.

"Nakul Gaekwad, Senior Supervisor in the rank of Captain, Department of counterintelligence, InterPol." Said Nakul, his eyes never leaving his father's.

An awkward silence enveloped the room. Everyone gaped open-mouth at Nakul. His rank made him his father's senior.

"No. That can't be. He's a traitor trying to sell off our secrets to other countries." Murmured ACP Pradyuman.

"Am I?" Asked Nakul, his trademark smirk back on his lips.

**A/N: **Friends, please let me know what you think of this chapter.

Thanks to Ori Di, Kd Di, Mirock and .passion and guests for your reviews.

Thanks,

Take Care,

ABBY.


End file.
